Zecora
(English) Arianne Borbach (German) |sex = Female |headerfontcolor = #5f5c6a |occupation = Herbalist}} Zecora is a zebra living in a hut in the Everfree Forest, whose first appearance is in the episode Bridle Gossip. Initially believed to be a terrifying sorceress by all of Ponyville, she later becomes friends with the ponies thanks to Apple Bloom and Twilight. She speaks with an African-esque accent, forming rhyming couplets with all her sentences. Zecora's birthday is the day before Cheerilee's (as mentioned in A Friend in Deed). The area next to Zecora's house is used as a background in the game Canterlot Castle. __TOC__ Development and design According to Lauren Faust, Zecora was designed to be a sage and mentor to whom the ponies could go for information about their quests. She was originally designed to be a second mentor to Twilight, but that didn't come to pass. The name "Zecora" was, but is no longer, the word used for zebra by the Oromo people of east Africa. Her name is spelled as "Zakora" instead of Zecora in the closed captions on The Hub. Zecora has a more masculine appearance than other female characters: her muzzle is squared off and she has no eyelashes. Zecora has a cutie mark or something similar to one, that looks like a symbol of the sun. Her neck rings are reminiscent of the neck rings worn by women of some African tribes and the Padauang women of Burma, who wear them to make their necks appear longer than natural. Zecora's leg rings often switch between her right and left foreleg. Depiction in the series 'Season one' Zecora first appears in Bridle Gossip, digging in the ground with her hoof (real zebras dig for water this way). In the episode's cold open, Twilight Sparkle and her friends spy on her from inside Sugarcube Corner while she is visiting Ponyville. One pony goes as far as pulling a foal into her home when Zecora wanders the streets. Twilight tells her friends that Zecora is a zebra and that she comes from "a far away land". Her mysterious demeanor and appearance lead to widespread rumors that she is an evil witch, mainly by Pinkie Pie, who sings a song about it. Apple Bloom decides to find out more about Zecora on her own and goes missing, making the six leading ponies venture into the forest. There they find Apple Bloom but unwittingly wander into a patch of poison joke, and receive a cryptic warning from Zecora about the blue flowers which are "not a joke". However, Applejack and the other ponies yell at Zecora and warn her to stay away from them. The next morning t he ponies find out they have various ailments. The ponies, with the exception of Twilight, suspect Zecora had put a curse on them. Apple Bloom follows Zecora into the forest again and meets her at her hut, where she befriends her and helps her gather ingredients to cure the poison joke. Zecora's hut is decorated with masks from her "native land", which the ponies find creepy at first when they discover it. They secretly witness her reciting a chant while brewing a soup. This chant is actually gibberish; the crew did not have time or resources to hire a Swahili translator, so they asked the voice actress to improvise. The ponies misinterpret Zecora muttering to herself that her soup is the perfect temperature for ponies, and break into her hut. Even though the ponies barge into her home, assault her, and knock over her cauldron of brew, Zecora reacts relatively calmly to the intrusion. The ponies confront Zecora and learn that the plant is the real cause of their ailments and that Zecora was preparing a remedy for them. The ponies apologize to Zecora and befriend her. Zecora next appears meditating in her hut in the episode Swarm of the Century by balancing on her head on top of a bamboo pole. Twilight Sparkle seeks her aid in ridding Ponyville of a parasprite infestation. While Zecora recognizes the parasprites, she does not know how to get rid of them and simply states that the town is doomed. Zecora is mentioned in Stare Master, where Twilight Sparkle states that she intends to visit Zecora for some of her favorite tea. However, Zecora does not make an appearance in the episode. Twilight is seen drinking tea with Fluttershy later, implying they did meet before or after the cockatrice incident. 'Season two' She makes a brief appearance in The Return of Harmony Part 2 in one of Twilight's flashbacks, showing the ending scene of Bridle Gossip. The episode Luna Eclipsed shows her talent as a narrator of spooky stories. Introduced by the Mayor and wearing a creepy costume, she tells a variant of the legend of Night Mare Moon. Zecora showcases magical capabilities as she throws some powder, which generates luminescent and moved illustrations of the story she is telling. On this occasion Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and several foals witness Princess Luna's dramatic entrance. The entire group, except Twilight, run away scared. In the episode The Cutie Pox, Zecora shows up shortly after Apple Bloom chips her tooth and takes her to her house where she creates a special brew to fix her tooth. While she does this Apple Bloom talks about how she wants her cutie mark to come soon, Zecora then replies saying how she must have patience. After Apple Bloom gets her tooth fixed, she mentions about all of Zecora's potions and how they can cure almost everything and even tries to encourage Zecora into making a special potion that will give her a cutie mark. Zecora, however refuses and continues to make a new potion for a rooster who lost its ability to "Cock-a-doodle-do", while doing so she shows Apple Bloom a special flower called Heart's Desire which will help the rooster. Zecora then leaves Apple Bloom alone as she goes out to find more amethyst for the potion. Later on in the episode, Zecora enters Ponyville, believing the residents are still scared of her. Twilight Sparkle and Applejack explain to her that Apple Bloom has the cutie pox and that they were on her way to see her for a cure. Zecora then tells them that she had come to Ponyville to see Apple Bloom to ask her why she was missing the Heart's Desire needed for her potion. Zecora then says that the cure for the cutie pox lies within the Seeds of Truth, which will only grow if a pony speaks the truth about something they have lied about. When Apple Bloom tells the truth, the seeds grow a flower which cures Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom then apologizes to Zecora for stealing the Heart's Desire and asks if she can still visit her, Zecora says she accepts her apology and will still allow Apple Bloom to visit her whenever she wants. In Secret of My Excess Zecora diagnoses Spike to be maturing, which she said was fueled by his greed and acquiring of things. She further warns that as Spike gets more things he will grow bigger, which will make him want more things. Zecora finishes the warning by telling Twilight Sparkle to stop this cycle or Spike will become a monster, by which time Spike has stolen all of her possessions and escaped. She then glares at Twilight, annoyed. In A Friend in Deed, Pinkie wishes her a "happy day-after-your-birthday". Quotes Gallery :Zecora image gallery References sv:Zecora Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Supporting characters Category:Season 2 Category:Non-pony characters Category:Parental Figures